


two a.m.

by natodiangelo



Category: Gintama
Genre: Dadtoki, Domestic, Gen, Periods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7792999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natodiangelo/pseuds/natodiangelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagura needs pads. Gintoki, for once, doesn't make any jokes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	two a.m.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Everyone Looks a Little Older After a Night of Singing the Doraemon Opening](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7786201) by [raftel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raftel/pseuds/raftel). 



> this was entirely because of [this amazing fic](archiveofourown.org/works/7786201). i love gintoki being in situations where he becomes dadtoki, especially when it includes kagura since i see their relationship as almost father-daughter. that fic had gintoki really well in character, so please go read it, its so amazing!!

“Gin-chan.” 

“Mhmm... what?”

“Gin-chan, wake up.” 

“'M... 'm awake. What is it?”

“Gin-chan.” 

He sighed, rubbing a hand over his face and opening his eyes. Kagura stared back at him, eyes gleaming in the moonlight that shone through the window. 

“Are you okay?” He asked. She was being oddly quiet, and so even half asleep he knew something must be up.

“I'm fine.” She assured, but she didn't sound confident about it. “I need more... supplies.” 

He frowned. “Supplies?” He asked, trying to shove his brain along the road that would take him to whatever she was talking about. It took a minute, but he reached the correct sign. 'Pads' it said. 

“Oh.” He said out loud, then sighed again. “Just say it. I won't be embarrassed.” He sat up, intentionally not looking at Kagura in case she actually _was_ embarrassed about it. He ruffled his own hair as he stood up, moving to his dresser for some clothes. 

“Do you want to come?” He asked, pulling on his normal black shirt. “Actually, you probably should. I don't remember what kind you like.” 

“I'll come.” She replied. 

“Go get dressed, then.” She nodded, which he saw from the corner of his eye as he turned back for pants, then left the room. 

Before Kagura had moved in with him all those years ago he hadn't ever thought about stuff like this. Female stuff, that is. He was _so_ thankful that he didn't have a monthly bleeding session – though, with the way he got into fights he might as well have. Making sure that Kagura felt comfortable during that week at taken some time. Having a deluge of hormones shot into your blood stream added to intense pain and constantly feeling dirty didn't set anyone up for being in a good mood, especially for someone as dramatic as Kagura. He didn't mind it, though. It sort of felt nice to have someone to dote on – though he wouldn't admit it out loud. 

Things like this, however, waking up at – he looked at the clock – two in the morning to get 'supplies,' he didn't like nearly as much.

“Are you ready?” He asked as he walked into the living room. Kagura jumped out from her closet, hair still down but otherwise looking like her normal self.

“Ready!” She said, skipping toward the door. He shook his head. Teenagers and their mood swings.

They both crowded onto his scooter, helmets donned and seat belts buckled, and then they were off. Kagura rested her head against his back, pleasantly warm against the cold morning air. If he wasn't driving he would have put a hand on her head, comforted her in some way – even though he wasn't entirely sure that was what she was wanting. It was more likely that she was just tired and poor Gin-chan was the closest thing to a pillow on the bike. 

Luckily the store wasn't too far from their house, and the electric lights were soon in view. They were in and out in minutes, and then back on the bike heading home. 

The crinkle of the plastic bag sounded loud in the quiet of their house as Kagura walked to the bathroom. Gintoki stumbled back to his bedroom, changing quickly back into his pajamas and laying down. He listened for the sound of the closet door, making sure that Kagura actually made it into bed, but heard his door open instead. 

“Gin-chan?” Kagura whispered.

“What?” He asked.

“Thank you.” Her voice was tired, as was his own, he was sure. 

“No problem.” He smiled to himself as Kagura shut the door and went to her own bed. Tomorrow, he'd have to work twice as hard at making jokes and snide comments, but tonight he was sincere.


End file.
